


By the Sea

by CKM_Writes



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:42:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23351893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CKM_Writes/pseuds/CKM_Writes
Summary: Ashley and Jessica try to decide on a song.
Relationships: Ashley Jones/Jessica Smith
Comments: 6
Kudos: 11





	By the Sea

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Kelley Jakle’s cover of Tenerife Sea by Ed Sheeran

“Jess, we are not doing Cake by the Ocean.” Ashley was trying out new pet names. With Beca’s recent switch to the rainbow side (we have cookies... with sprinkles), she didn’t want to put any ideas in her former captain’s head about Jessie as an option. Yes that’s ridiculous, but since when has ridiculous ever stopped something from happening? “I don’t have the best memories with that song.”

“But it’s on the water. I know it was scary, but we made it out okay.” Jessica offered a half-smile.Ashley gave her “the eye” and Jessica’s smile slipped.“I told you I was under stress. I wouldn’t have actually let Fergus hurt you.”Jessica puffed out her chest.

Ashley shook her head and smiled, she couldn’t stay annoyed when Jessica looked so adorable, trying to look tough without a mean bone in her body.She was also rather partial to that chest. “How about Shape of You?”

Jessica rolled her eyes and blushed. “How about I surprise you?”

“You want to surprise me?”Ashley started to complain, but she remembered how many things Jessica had given up to Ashley’s whims.She managed not to sigh before conceding “As you wish, baby.”

###

The wedding was beautiful, everything Ashley ever dreamed as a little girl (though the gorgeous blonde woman holding her hand, was a surprising glow up).The Bellas sat among their family and friends (the fight over who would sit on which side was apparently pretty wild).The littlest Bella and Jessica’s niece had thrown flower petals along the path to the gazebo on the beach.The pastor had given the blessings and they’d exchanged a (very public appropriate) kiss and rings.

Jessica smiled and Ashley felt her nerves rise again at the glint in her wife’s eyes as she stepped out towards the shore in the setting sun.A friend of Jessica’s named Tom (no not that Tom, Chloe) started strumming his guitar.Ashley smiled, looks like Jessica stuck with Ed Sheeran after all.And Jessica’s insistence on Ashley’s hairdo this morning suddenly made a little more sense.

_ You look so wonderful in your dress _

_ I love your hair like that _

_ The way it falls on the side of your neck _

_ Down your shoulders and back _

Jessica and Ashley had kept their relationship quiet throughout college after so many nasty experiences in high school.

_ We are surrounded by all of these lies _

_ And people who talk too much _

_ You got the kind of look in your eyes _

_ As if no one knows anything but us _

Jessica had been looking at her the whole time, but her face softened as she spoke the next lines

_ Should this be the last thing I see _

_ I want you to know it's enough for me _

_ 'Cause all that you are is all that I'll ever need _

Jessica sang the rest of the song, (replacing Beth with Ash of course, but the words repeated in Ashley’s mind long after the song finished.

_ I'm so in love, so in love _

_ So in love, so in love _


End file.
